


A New Normal

by Lobotomite



Series: 911 minifics [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Eddie have been together for a few years, Chris is around 12 in this, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Buck and Christopher are making breakfast when Christopher brings up the idea of calling Buck "dad".
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911 minifics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585831
Comments: 16
Kudos: 430





	A New Normal

"Buck?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Why can't I call you dad?" 

Oh. Oh, they're having this conversation now, then. The most difficult part of raising a kid that he hadn't expected - big conversations out of nowhere. 

He looks up from the sizzling pan and over to Chris, who's staring back at him steadily. He doesn't look upset or like he's feeling particularly vulnerable, so that can only be a good sign, Buck figures.

"Uh, well, it's not that you can't. I just- I just didn't realize you'd even been thinking about it." Chris shrugs.

"Well, you are, right? It's just, when everyone else talks about their parents, I have to call you my dad's boyfriend. And, like- it feels like I'm saying that you're in dad's life more than mine, even though that's not true. I dunno, I guess it just doesn't feel right. Is that weird?"

"No, I don't- I don't think it's weird. If you wanted to call me dad, then I- I'd love that, and if you don't want to, that's fine, too." _Don't cry, Buck_ , he tells himself firmly, chest tight with adoration and gratitude. _Don't you make him feel weird about this._

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course. You can call me whatever you want, Chris." Ah shit. 

That's a patented Diaz grin right there. The kind he's on the receiving end of whenever one or both of his boys has mischief on the mind.

"I love you," Chris says, the picture of cherubic innocence, and Buck is pretty sure he knows what's coming but he loves the damn kid so he lets it go, pulling him in for a quick one-armed hug and dropping a kiss onto his brown curls.

"Love you too, bud. Go get a plate out for your dad, okay?" Chris nods, smiling at him and popping the last bit of bacon into his mouth before hopping off his chair, crutches clicking gently against the kitchen tiles as he grabs a plate and brings it back over in time for Buck to dump Eddie's bacon and eggs out of the pan.

Said boyfriend comes in then, hair fluffy and damp, just in time for a car horn to blare from the street. 

"Ah, that'll be Ava and her parents," Eddie says, stating the obvious. "You'd better get going, mijo. Here, give me a hug before you go." Eddie wraps Chris in a hug, Buck steals one of his own, and then Chris is off, heading out the door to his friend's car with an easy confidence that Buck wishes he'd had at that age.

"Bye, dad! Bye, Frank!" Chris chirps, already moving to dodge the dishtowel Buck flings at him.

"Oh get out of here, you brat!" he yells at Chris's retreating figure, grinning like an idiot at the bright laughter ringing out from his son - god, his _son_ , he's pretty sure he's officially allowed to say that now - and drinking in the confidence he has in Buck's love for him. That's all he wants for Christopher, to be happy and know how much he's loved, so if a few weeks of being called a wide range of odd names is part of that, then he's happy to take it.

"...Frank?" Eddie tilts his head, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, and all Buck can do is laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are adored, concrit is welcome, and I'm on [Tumblr](http://lobotomite.tumblr.com) if you ever want to drop me a prompt or say hi :)


End file.
